


Заупокойная выпивка

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alchemy, Alcohol, Ankh-Morpork City Watch, Case Fic, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: CSI: Ankh-Morpork





	Заупокойная выпивка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drinks at Biers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159652) by [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2017 для команды нечастных детективов

_Месторасположение: задняя комната в баре «Заупокой».  
Время: 9:00.  
Расследование смерти Герберта Идиспатта (мелкого преступника, афериста, карманника).  
Члены опергруппы: Сержант Ангва, сержант Задранец (эксперт-криминалист).  
Свидетели: Сьюзен Сто Гелитская (учительница, временно исполняющая обязанности антропоморфной персонификации), Фиалка Бутылкер (личный помощник)._

Сьюзен нерешительно сунула палец в стакан, который стоял перед ней. Напиток немного прогнулся под её пальцем.

— Определённо, у него... интересный цвет, — сказала Фиалка — единственная, кого учили искать во всём положительные стороны, чего бы это ей ни стоило.

Сьюзен молча кивнула. Цвет был действительно интересный, но совершенно не такой, какой обычно считается подходящим для коктейля.

Ангва принюхалась.

— Пахнет яблоками, — произнесла она, явно показывая, что не намерена развивать мысль, но точно знает, какие именно яблоки здесь использованы.

Шельма запихала немного странного вещества в пробирку и внимательно его рассмотрела.

— Любопытный состав, — пробормотала она. — Это определённо органика... перебродившая... возможно, некоторые компоненты растительного происхождения... Говорите, он пил это, когда умер?

— Просто на пол повалился! — Фиалка описала рукой широкую дугу из вертикального положения в распростёртое.

— Смерть была мгновенной, — добавила Сьюзен. Остальные сочли за лучшее не спрашивать, откуда она знает.

Шельма хмыкнула.

— А как Игорь называет... это?

Ангва взяла карту напитков и внимательно её изучила.

— Судя по всему, — сказала она в восхищённом ужасе, — это называется «грязевой поток».

Они посмотрели на напиток.

— Полагаю, — ровным голосом произнесла Сьюзен, — если Игорь не уберёт это из ассортимента в кратчайшие сроки, моя рабочая нагрузка возрастёт экспоненциально. А я ведь просто на подмене.

— Да, я более чем уверена, что барменам не полагается травить посетителей так быстро, — согласилась Ангва. — Даже в нашем городе на это должно уходить хотя бы несколько недель.

— Ох, — вздохнула Фиалка, — Игорь был так горд, когда изобретал новые напитки! И, я полагаю, с определённой точки зрения всё вполне логично.

Сьюзен фыркнула.

— С точки зрения косоглазого человека с глазами на затылке?

— Нет, я о перебродившем растительном сырье. Если вдуматься, вино — это ведь тоже перебродившее растительное сырьё, — извиняющимся тоном пояснила Фиалка. — Я уверена, он решил, что это одно и то же.

Шельма взглянула на пробирку, которую всё ещё держала в руке.

— То есть ты имеешь в виду, что, если не учитывать, какие именно растения он использовал, этот напиток — всё равно что вино.

Всех четверых передёрнуло.

— Да, — решительно сказала Ангва, — если Игорь не собирается выходить на рынок гноллов, этот напиток должен исчезнуть из его меню.

— А что вы решили по делу? — уточнила Сьюзен.

— Самоубийство, — хором ответили стражницы.

— Обычный человек пришёл выпить в «Заупокой». — Ангва покачала головой. — Это было самоубийство с самого начала.

— Но Игорю всё же придётся сказать, что использовать компост в коктейлях нельзя, — сказала Шельма. — А теперь... Никто из вас не хочет пропустить стаканчик?

Она посмотрела на лица остальных и добавила:

— В смысле, когда мы уйдём отсюда.


End file.
